Adventures in Maple Story
by akidoshi
Summary: [COMEPLETED] A young adventurer starts her journey on Maple Island on her road to becoming a bandit.
1. Maple Isle

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Maple Isle**

There was a player that just started out, her player name was DarkAngel666. "Hmm,maybe I shall try to become a bandit." She said as she took out on her first step towards a whole new adventure. DarkAngel arrived at Maple Island not knowing all the new creatures she was going to be facing. She first talked to a person called Sera who wanted a mirror (how LAZY) Dark thought. She decided to go get the mirror and when she returned it, she found that she had somehow gotten a little stronger. "Wow I should probably do all these quests to become even stronger!" she said as she smiled and kept on going.

Then she found someone who showed her how to use items. "This may really help me out one day" Dark said. So then she yet kept on going and she ran into a person called Sam. "AHHH! MONSTERS!" she shouted. Sam then taught Dark how to attack the monsters and Dark got an experience point from defeating it. (Wow I was scared of THAT!) she thought. Soon Dark found herself killing Snails! "Woah, These are a little harder to defeat, but with a lot of training I should be able to defeat them." She said to herself.

It was then that she ended up running into MUSHROOMS. "Oh my gosh, these are too strong!" Dark said. Soon she had remembered that she had learned an ability called 3 Snails that could come in very handy at a time like this. "TAKE THAT!" Dark shouted as she shot a Red Snail Shell at a Mushroom. After about 2 shots the Mushroom was defeated. Dark had reached around level 7 at this time. "That was really close!" she said shaking. Dark then decided to take on some more Red Snails to gain more Red Snail Shells required for the skill.

It was a few hours later that Dark had decided to turn in her 10 Orange Mushroom Caps and her Blue Snail Shells to Biggs that lives in South Perry. (Jeez was it REALLY worth it!) Dark thought as she turned in the stuff and Biggs gave her a Fruit Knife. Dark decided to try it out on more Snails so that she could reach level 10 before she headed to Victoria Island. "Where shall I train now…" she said out loud in her head. Dark decided to train in the forest place that was south of Amherst. She was now level 8 and only needed 2 more levels to become a Rogue.

After about 30 min. of training, she was finally level 10 and had completed all of the Maple Island Quests. "Wow I cant wait to see what monsters I will face in Victoria Island!" she said as she smiled. Dark had a friend that was already in Victoria Island so that was even more of a reason to go there. Dark's friend was known as Zell (player name not mentioned for privacy purposes) "Please hurry up Dark." She encouraged, as I was heading toward the ship to go to Victoria Island.

A few min. after Dark boarded the ship to the island she was there. Dark already knew where to go to become a Rogue- Kerning City. "I sure hope I qualify to be a Thief so I can advance at level 30 to become a Bandit" she said with a worried look. After she met up with Zell, they both made their way to Kerning City. When Dark got to Kerning City, someone said "It's a Goth!" Dark just sighed and said "and your point?" and her and Zell went to the cafe and then Dark was now the newest Rogue of Maple Story.


	2. The Daily Training

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 2**

**The Daily Training**

Now that Dark was a Rogue, she had more choices, skill-wise as to what she should do. "I already know that I don't want to become an Assassin." She said. She decided to work on the skill called double stab, which was essential for becoming a bandit, which specializes in dagger type weapons. "Well shall we get to training?" Zell suggested. Soon they both were off to become stronger. Zell is a "soon to be" Fire/Poison Mage, in case you were wondering.\

The two friends were on there way to the Henesys Hunting Grounds. "I hope it's not crowded." Zell said. "If it is, there's 2 more Hunting Grounds we can train in." Dark suggested. They arrived at the Hunting Grounds to find it, as usual, packed with others that were training. "Well, lets move up." Dark said. Zell replied with "Okay" and they went to Henesys Hunting Ground II. As they headed up some guy said, "Hey Zell, your kind of sexy." Dark got mad because she didn't want to see her friend get pushed around. Zell and Dark decided it was best that her and Zell "changed channels" (if you play the game you'll understand what the term means. After they changed channels they went to the hunting ground II and began there training. "I'm sorry Dark, but I have to go, I will come back later and train with you." Zell suddenly said after about 5 min. of training.

Dark decided to train alone for a while so she headed off to Ellina to train in the "tree dungeons." When she headed there, she was told by a random Mage to "Plz CC." This kind of thing made Dark mad very easily. "Why should I have to change channel when theres enough room for more than just you to train here," Dark scowled. The Mage replied, "Well, I need to level, and I was here first." Dark was in a rage now… first of all, SHE had to level and become stronger also. And second of all, this person did not own the game or the location. So the Mage just decided to CC hisself and then Dark had the whole place to train to herself. "Serves you right." She muttered to herself.

Dark was facing Green Slimes, Green Mushrooms, and Horn Mushrooms all at once. She had become roughly around level 14 by now and her power was getting stronger. Soon she would be a Bandit! Just this thought alone was motivation enough to keep on training. By the time she left Ellina. Dark had spent at least 3 hours training non-stop. "I wonder when Zell will be back to train with me," Dark thought to herself as she decided to take a short break. It was time to restock on potions! Dark was headed off to the potion store because all that training can make someone to weak to use magic type attacks. Plus she may end up dying if she didn't get more potions! "Alright, where should I go to now?" Dark said. She had really been wanting to go to Ludibrium, the Lego Land world, the only problem was that she wasn't strong enough yet. "Wow just think of the awesome places me and Zell could visit if we trained enough." Dark smiled.

Again, she was off to go training when Dark ran into Zell. "Hey Zell, lets go hang out at Pig Beach." Suggested Dark. "Umm, alright by me I guess," Zell replied. They were then on there way to a training place called Pig Beach. –Even though many people know where it is, I will not give out the hidden location of it. Once they passed through Henesys after taking a cab there, they were close to the Pig Beach. "Let the Best Friend Training begin!" Dark and Zell both shouted as they smiled.


	3. Pig Beach and Perion

-1Adventures in Maple Story

Chapter 3

Pig Beach and Perion

Zell and Dark arrived at Pig Beach and there was nothing but the Ribbon Pigs! "Wow so many pigs!" Zell gasped. "Teeheehee, lets make there be less pigs here," Dark smiled and ran after them and used her Double Stab skill. "Hang on already!" Zell said trying to keep up with Dark. When Dark is in her "training mode," you'd best do your best to keep up or you'll get left behind. "Sorry Zell… it's a habit." Dark sighed while she decided to slow down for her friend. There was a lot of other people at the beach training also. "Hey stop Ksing me!" (Ksing means Kill Stealing, for those not familiar with maple story terms. "We were here first noob!" Zell shouted. "Whatever, I am not leaving and if you don't stop Ksing me, I'll bring my guild here to defame and KS YOU!" Dark was mad again… "SHUT UP there are other players on this game besides you so learn to deal with it or be screwed for life.." with that, the annoying player just Cced and Zell and Dark were able to go back to training.

A half an hour had passed while they were still training. "Aww man, I've got to go." Zell whined. Dark just kept on battling the "piggies" and said it was okay. Once Zell left the beach, Dark decided to go somewhere where there wasn't as many players. "Now where shall I go to now…" Dark said. She decided to go train in Perion - known as the town of warriors. She was then headed her way back to Henesys to ride the cab to Perion. "Hey, I know, I'm going to go to the Rocky Mountains. After about 2 min. Dark was there. "woah, dark and big trees!" she shouted as she caught a glimpse of the new monsters that lurked there. Dark was almost level 20 now. "Well, I had best get ready." she decided. "Take that!" she shouted as she stabbed them with her special skill. It took almost 5-7 hits, but the monster finally gave up and was defeated.

The Rocky Mountains were more harder than Henesys, Ellina Tree Dungeons, and the Pig Beach. Dark still decided that it was best for her to stay in Perion and train. She was gaining experience a lot faster than at the other places and that was a good thing. "Wow I'll be a Bandit in no time!" she kept saying to herself. Often times motivation is what kept Dark and Zell from quitting there daily training.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Warriorsville

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Warriorsville**

Dark had been wandering aroumd Perion and as she was traveling on her journey she ran into a rather cute player named Gingaweed (will be called Ginga) who was supposedly going to become a Fighter.

_**The rest of the chapters will be layed out like a conversation rather than just paragraphs.**_

Dark: Who would you be?

Ginga: I am a new adventurer set out to become a Fighter

Dark: -blushes- I'm going to become a Bandit

Ginga- Watch this… SLASH BLAST!!!!!!!!!! –whoosh-

Dark - -giggles- that's really amazing Ginga

Ginga- Say, want to train with me for awhile Dark? I know some good places to train that will help you level up faster.

Dark- Wow thank you, I don't have anything else to do right now anyway.

Ginga: okay then it's settled, lets go to Sleepywood. Then we can gotrain in the Ant Tunnels.

Dark decides to follow Ginga to Sleepywood and as they are on there way there Dark finds out how strong Ginga is. This makes her seem weak compared to Ginga.

Ginga- Don't be afraid of my strength, after we start training together, you'll become as strong as me.

Dark- Wow, I can't wait.

Finally Dark and Ginga travel through the Dungeon and are then in Sleepywood. Not many adventurers come here because of the powerfully strong monsters that lurk in the shadows,


	5. Training With A New Friend

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Traveling With A New Friend**

Dark and Ginga were in Sleepywood now. Ginga decided to go to the Hotel to restock on potions and other things.

Dark- Okay, now can we go train please?

Ginga- Sure, I'm ready now (I think)

Dark and Ginga then made there way into the Ant Tunnel to begin there training.

Dark- Wow, theres hardly anybody here!! I can't believe it.

Ginga- That's why I always train here. Its easier to get stronger.

Dark- -giggles and keeps on training-

They continued to train for at least 20 min. Then they decided to take a break.

Dark- Hey do you mind if my friend Zell joins us?

Ginga- Uhmm, not at all.

Dark- Yay!! We can help her out because she's not as strong as us yet.

Ginga- Can't wait to meet her.

Dark decides to let Zell know where they are training so she can join in on the fun. Wow the more the merrier. Now Dark has 2 friends to hang out with and train with. A little bit later, Zell arrives!!

Dark- Hi Zell.

Zell- Hi Dark, umm whos he?

Ginga- A friend of Dark's

All 3 of them start there training.


	6. An Argument Occurs Between Friends

-1**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 6**

**An Argument Occurs**

Zell has decided to join Dark and Ginga on there training journey in the Sleepywood Ant Tunnels. Hopefully they will become really strong with 3 of them working together.

Zell- Alrighty, lets get to training.

Dark- Okay Zell, but take it easy though.

Zell- Come on!, I'm not THAT weak!!

Ginga- Yeah, but there are lots of stronger monsters around here. Dark just wants you to be safe.

Zell -growls- if I would have known you 2 were going to pick on me, I would have just not come at all!!

Dark- Oh gee Zell, you can't blame us for wanting to help you be safe. --

Ginga- Yeah, Dark has a point.

Zell- FINE if you don't want me here then I will just leave…

So instead of training together as a 3some, Zell ended up leaving the group out of pure anger. She was so mad that she didn't even tell them goodbye.

Zell- Ooh they have some nerve picking on me just because I am not as strong as they are.. Its just not fair at all. Its that Ginga persons fault.. I hate him!!

Dark- Aww I hope she will be alright. -worried look-

Ginga- Don't worry, she will get over it. She is your friend after all.

Dark- I sure hope so, we were about to begin training but now we have this to worry about.


	7. Authors Break Part One

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Authors Break**

**Part one**

Okay so I decided to try adding little breaks in my other story the Legend of the Lunar Wolf Alchemist so that I can hopefully get some ideas for upcoming chapters plus to get an extra chance to be evil to the characters. Muahaha.

Akidoshi- Okay so now I am rereading the story and I just realized that zell is in an argument with dark and ginga

Zell- Oh geez it took you THAT long to realize that.. You sure arent the sharpest tool in the shed.

Akidoshi- Ahem! I heard that Zell…. I was thinking of having you become friends again by joining a party quest with ginga and dark.

Zell- maybe I don't want to be there friend anymore…

Ginga- Oh come on.. I don't even know why you'd be jeleous or mad at me because I think you're a nice person, when you want to be..

Zell- starts walking away from the Authors Break very quickly and angrily

Dark- Don't worry Akidoshi, she means well. Shes been my friend for almost 4 or 5 years after all.

Akidoshi- Wow… that's a long time Dark.

Ginga- Gosh now I feel like I'm intruding…

Dark- Its okay, she's just not used to me making other friends or something like that OO.

Akidoshi- Anyways shouldn't we go after Zell? After all, we need her for the next chapter so we can continue the story.

Dark- Okay me and Ginga will go look for her, right Ginga?

Ginga- Yeah sure… I cant wait to find out what happens to us next Aki, keep up the good work!!

Akidoshi- Aww thanks guys, it means a lot to me.. Anyways, while you search for Zell, I'll be thinking of new ideas for the next chapter. So lets get going!! D


	8. Plan to Stop the Argument

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 8**

**Friends Reunited!!**

Akidoshi the Author: **_Currently in the last chapter, Zell and Dark had gotten into a little argument because Dark wouldn't train with her at the moment… Hopefully the young Maplers will get over there argument and become friends again… your just going to have to read to find out ;)_**

Dark- I'm really worried about Zell because she is totally ignoring me now.

Ginga- Well I guess we should start to go and find her because she's your friend after all.

Dark- I was hoping that she'd get over it on her own but I guess she isn't.

Ginga- Alrighty then.. lets go and find her.

_**Meanwhile, Zell was headed back to Heneseys and she had decided she was going to become way stronger than both Dark and Ginga combined. Zell had never been so mad in her life as a mapeler (is that a maple word? I doubt it.)**_

Zell- I have had it… either I start training harder or I leave the maple world for ever!! All I wanted to do was hang out with Dark… but then this Ginga person has to butt in… --

_**Dark and Ginga were searching for Zell, they decided to "track" her down. They were also thinking of a way to get her to become there friend again… after all what is all this fuss about?? Even Dark couldn't remember it anymore…**_

Ginga- Hey Dark, I have a wonderful idea that may help you and Zell become friends again.

Dark- What's the idea?? Anything will be of great help….

_**What will Ginga's idea be? Dark was curious because Ginga seemed to be in a very cunning mood. Dark wasn't very good at coming up with plans because they always seemed to fail.**_

_**Maybe the plan will work. Ginga smiled and they both headed toward Henesys to find Zell who was training on snails. To find out what the idea is to get them to become friends again, be sure to read the next chapter of Adventures in Maplestory!!**_

_**If you read my authors note then you may have an idea because I am thinking of using it in the next chapter… sorry for the lesser dialogue.**_


	9. The Plan Revealed

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 8**

**The Plan Revealed**

_**In the last chapter, Dark and Ginga were extremely worried about there friend Zell. And once they'd find Zell, Dark would be able to finally become a bandit because she had been training up a storm lately. She was roughly around level 29 at the time and she wanted to find her friend Zell so that she could finally become a Bandit.**_

****She was walking along with Ginga, currently worried about if she would be friends with Zell again. They tracked her down and Ginga just said that they should invite her to a "party quest" (or pq in maple terms) with them. When they found Zell they told her they wanted to party quest with her. "I'm not so sure about that…" Zell thought. After a little bit of thinking, she finally agreed to it. Now they were off to go party quest and there was a few other random players involved. There was one catch though: Ginga couldn't come along…. But Dark and Ginga were alright with this because they just wanted Zell to become happy again.

It was over 30 min. now and they were deep into the party quest when Dark had hit level 30... Zell couldn't believe it!! She congratulated her friend and they were talking about how she could become a Chief Bandit at level 70. Dark thought that would probably never happen at all. As soon as they were finished with the party quest, Dark announced to Ginga that Zell had finally agreed to become her friend again. How she did, Dark is not sure because all she did was suddenly seem really happy…

"Well, I am off to become a Bandit and fulfill one of my dreams." Dark said happily. Zell wanted to come along. "You can come as far as the place but then you gotta wait for me to finish the test…" Dark told her. Zell agreed and waited. It was a little while later and Dark was finished with the test and had become a Bandit at last!!!

**_What would Dark and Zell do now? That is another tale to tell…. Now that she is a Bandit Dark has many roads to follow before she can become level 70. It will take quite some time but it is possible. As for Ginga, he decided that it was best for Dark and Zell to train together and that he and Dark should only talk and not train together. It was a little while later and Ginga had become a Fighter. Soon after that, Zell had become a Fire Mage. _**

_**With everyone reaching level 30, they all had Dark to thank because she was the one who would train with them. After all her friends advanced there jobs, she decided that she should take a break from the Maple World and return to the demension of the humans in the real world. She will never forget her adventures in maple story because they had changed her life because of the friends that she had made on her adventures…**_

**THE END!!!**


	10. The EndFinal Authors Break

**Adventures in Maple Story**

**Chapter 10**

**The End/Final Authors Break**

**Yay so now the story has finally ended.. Sorry if it was too soon but it was getting a major writers block so I decided to end it instead of just ignore it.**

**Dark- Wow Aki, I like the ending…. But it was kind of strange… **

**Ginga- What fanfic will you be working on next Aki? I cant wait to find out…**

**Aki- I will most likely be working on either Strange Day or Life in Neopia because those need a major work on.**

**Dark- Make another maple adventure story Aki!!!!!**

**Aki- I possibly will in the future… oh and I may work on the Lunar Alchemist… since I'm not speaking to my friend, I have a better chance at doing Strange Day because I don't care if she thinks it needs and overhaul…. After all its my story and I am in charge of it**

**Zell- Your right Aki, you are in charge of your life and how you think and not anyone else….**

**Aki-Now that I'm done with the story im going to start officially on the Lunar Alchemist again so be sure to keep checking that one because its one that some are constantly waiting on so I'm going to work on it… well that's all for now…**


End file.
